


What if he had been saved

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 如果杰森在被小丑抓住后获得了红罗宾的救助。如果他那时候活下来。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 18





	What if he had been saved

红罗宾摔在地上的时候，只觉得头脑一阵晕眩。他迅速挣扎着坐起来，这才发现之前的敌人并没有劈头下来给他一刀。他本来在天台上和对方厮杀，直到他越过对方的脑袋无意中看到红头罩出现在了不远处，正冲着他的方向飞奔过来——他在那一瞬间分了心，被敌人击中右肩，直直地从高楼上坠了下去。他不记得自己有没有拉开爪钩——不过鉴于他余痛未消，他判断自己并没有——不，不对。红罗宾立刻否定了自己的判断。首先，如果他没有拉开爪钩直接从楼顶摔下来……他就算是没死也得去了半条命，毕竟那是座三十多层的高楼，其次，这个地方……他环顾四周，认为应该是一间仓库。他仰头，天花板完好无损。  
这不对劲。红罗宾拧紧了眉头，还没等他进行下一步思考，仓库的门突然被打开，好在他反应迅速，直接一滚躲在了一横排箱子后边，这是个阴暗的角落，很好地遮蔽了他。  
他悄悄从箱子后探出头来，看到一个熟悉的身影将什么东西狠狠地丢在了地板上。  
红罗宾的呼吸急促起来。他熟悉这个场景，他自己调查过，也从夜翼那里了解过，那是他一直想要问却从未向红头罩开口提起过事情——  
杰森——他差点喊出来，要不是他还保持着理智或许他早就冲出去了，可是他没有。红罗宾拼了命地告诫自己要冷静下来，可他的手还是不由自主地扣紧箱子的边缘，咬着嘴唇小心窥视着。  
小丑咧开嘴笑起来，撬棍对着罗宾狠狠地抽下去，罗宾咳嗽着喘息，身上血迹斑斑。  
红罗宾当然知道后面会发生什么，他知道小丑会一直折磨杰森，等他玩够了以后把他关在这里，杰森会试图自救，但是他会被锁在这间仓库里，定时炸弹会爆炸，蝙蝠侠此刻正在全力赶往这里，但他唯一能赶上的，只是看着自己的罗宾在爆炸中死去……然后，他——提姆德雷克的故事即将开始。  
红罗宾将整个身子蜷缩在箱子后边，他背靠着箱子，手在地上几乎要抓出痕迹来。他听见撬棍一下一下打在杰森身上的声音，听见杰森隐忍的呻吟，听见小丑发疯的狂笑——他曾经在脑海中想过千百遍的场景，如今正在他藏身的仓库里真实上演。他曾经那么执着地想要探索到真相，而现在，真相就摆在他眼前，他才发觉自己根本没有勇气去面对。  
他想冲上去对着那个混蛋狠狠地扫一棍子，把他扫在地上，然后打到他昏厥再把杰森救出来，或者至少，他想站在杰森前面替他挡住那该死的撬棍。红罗宾从未觉得自己如此冲动，第一次，他这么想要不顾一切地去救一个人。不惜一切代价。  
红罗宾握紧了手里的长棍。  
“如果有一天时间线错乱，你们一定要记住，不要随意篡改过去，或是未来。”蝙蝠侠的话突然在红罗宾耳边响起，像是给了他当头一棒。这让他冷静下来。  
他想起了蝙蝠侠为什么说这句话。闪电侠曾为了拯救自己的母亲而改变历史，从而使整个世界陷入一片混乱，最后明白真相的他阻止了自己改变过去才安全归来。[ 注：指《闪点悖论》]  
在蝙蝠侠告诫他的时候他确实想过，如果他有一天真的回到了杰森被小丑折磨的那个时候，他该怎么做呢？  
而此时的红罗宾真真正正地面临了这个问题，这不是“如果”，这是他正在经历的，而且必须要做出的一个抉择。不管出于什么原因，时间线错乱了，他来到了这里，他试图联系他所知的任何人——蝙蝠侠，夜翼，红头罩……但通讯器根本无法使用。他孤身一人，过去变成了现在，而他有权利决定这一切是否改变——只要他愿意做些什么。  
小丑还在继续他的疯狂，罗宾依然坚持着，红罗宾躲在箱子后边，忍耐着，大脑飞速运转。  
如果自己不去救他，单独逃跑，那么杰森就会像他所听到的故事中的那样——也正是他所在的世界中发生的那样，被炸死在这个仓库里，然后，他——提姆德雷克会自荐成为罗宾，从此加入蝙蝠家庭。他会成为罗宾，会被杰森打得半死，也会和杰森冰释前嫌，最后他会和杰森在一起——这样的话，一切如初，只不过他会亲眼见证一代年轻罗宾的死亡——他会看着最爱的人在自己面前以最残酷的方式死去。而他不知道自己能否承受住这个，尽管他知道未来他们仍会在一起。  
如果自己现在出去救他，那么杰森应该就不会死去了。——然后呢？然后杰森会继续在蝙蝠侠身边当罗宾，他们会合作，会争吵，会磨合，也许他会和迪克一样，和他那个世界里的杰森一样，最终成为一个独立的英雄——那还会是红头罩吗？不，大概不会吧。至少不会是他认识的那个红头罩。杰森会改变吗？他不知道，但是有一点他十分清楚——如果他救了杰森，他——提姆德雷克，或许就不会自荐去担任罗宾了，而蝙蝠侠自然也不会主动找他。他不会和蝙蝠家族有任何的联系，他不会穿上罗宾制服，不会被杰森打得半死，也不会和杰森冰释前嫌，更不会和杰森在一起，因为他们根本就不曾真正相遇。如果他救了杰森，杰森当然会活下去，但是代价，就是他放弃现在属于他自己，和属于“他们”的未来。  
小丑终于玩够了，他变态的笑声尖锐地刺进红罗宾的耳膜，紧接着红罗宾听到门嘭地关上的声音。  
万籁俱寂。  
他最终没能安静地躲在箱子后边。  
红罗宾跑过去，轻轻地扶起满身是伤的杰森。杰森努力睁开眼睛，他张了张嘴，想要说话，却没发出任何声音。  
红罗宾向他比了一个“安静”的手势，迅速解开了束缚杰森的手铐。杰森睁大了眼睛。红罗宾熟练地往屋顶扔了几枚炸弹，然后紧紧地把杰森搂进怀里滚到箱子后边，一声巨响过后，红罗宾抱着杰森射出爪钩，借着断壁残垣逆着烟尘将燃烧的仓库抛在脚下。红罗宾落地后没有回头，他干脆把杰森背起来——真的，杰森一点儿也不重，提姆突然有些心疼了，他摇摇头，不再思考，只是拼命地一路往前赶，他不管有没有人追上来，他只是一刻不停地跑着，一直跑一直跑，仿佛这样他就能像闪电侠那样穿越时间，带着杰森回到他的世界里去。  
这是第一次，红罗宾对自己跑了多久，跑了多远根本没有概念，但他知道他们已经离那个该死的仓库很远了。红罗宾沿路留下了些线索，他相信蝙蝠侠到达仓库后会发现那些线索，然后一路过来找到杰森。  
红罗宾小心翼翼地把杰森放下来，想替他做简单的治疗，但他仍然没有放松紧惕，先四下张望了一会儿，确保周围的安全。杰森盯着他，直到提姆对上他的目光，他终于开口说话——现在他终于能发出些沙哑的声音了。  
“你是……咳嗯，咳咳——”杰森咳嗽起来，吐出一点血，红罗宾连忙扶住他，让他得以说出最后一个单词。“……谁？”  
“提……红罗宾。”他几乎是脱口而出，而在他改口的一瞬间，他又后悔了。他不该回答这个问题，不，也许他应该用个化名。  
“咳咳……你……”杰森还想说什么，但提姆轻轻地制止了他：“我知道你有很多疑问，但是现在……”  
“……宾！红罗宾！红罗宾！听得到吗？我是夜翼！”耳机嘈杂的电流声突然变得清晰起来，提姆眼睛一亮，连忙侧过脸回话，“红罗宾收到！夜翼，你在哪——”  
“我们已经了解了情况，相信你自己也知道时间线错乱了，虽然不清楚你在那边的具体位置和这次时间线错乱的原因，但是我们预测到一分钟后在你的右侧会打开一个缺口，你可以从那里回来。”夜翼语速飞快，“对了提米，你记得蝙蝠侠说过的吧？关于世界线——我猜你没……”  
“抱歉迪克，我让你们失望了。”红罗宾简单地回话后切断了连接，他站起身望向自己的右侧，他看到一个黑点逐渐在半空中显现出来，旋转着扩大。  
“迪克……！”杰森喘着气，伸手拽住红罗宾的披风，“你……咳咳，认识……”  
“我认识迪克，也认识你。”提姆看了一眼正在扩大的时间裂痕，迅速蹲下身，搂住瘦小的男孩儿在他的额头上留下一个吻，“还有……”他抿了下嘴唇，“我爱你，杰森。”  
红罗宾听到轰鸣声——蝙蝠侠已经在不远处了，此时时间裂痕已开至最大并开始缩小，他揉了揉杰森的头发，站起身朝那黑色的裂缝跑过去，他不知道蝙蝠侠是否看到了这一幕，他最后听到的，是杰森口中呼出的那句微弱的“谢谢”。

数年后。  
“杰——这就是你这次任务的保护对象。”穿着西装的迪克装模作样地敲敲房门，递给坐在床沿擦头发的杰森一张照片，“提姆·德雷克。”  
“提姆·德雷克……德雷克财团的继承人？这小家伙看起来都没成年。”杰森看着照片上眉清目秀的男孩子笑了起来，“难怪需要保镖。”  
“私人贴身护卫。”迪克纠正道。  
“差不多差不多。”杰森摆摆手，“话说回来我这次不需要以红罗宾的身份去吧？”  
“你哪次见过我当人家贴身护卫的时候穿着夜翼制服？”迪克示意他看自己的西装。  
“哦。”杰森随手把毛巾丢到一边，仰起脑袋，“现在，迪基——你要是不想当一个看你弟弟换衣服的变态，麻烦你转个身，走五步然后帮忙带上门。”  
“拜托小翅膀——都多大的人了你还介意这个，你看你小时候……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“好吧好吧，小翅膀长大了，学会害羞啦。”迪克的语调起起伏伏，他从背后带上了门。  
“话说啊小翅膀。”杰森隔着门又听到了迪克欢快的声音，“你当初是怎么想到给自己取‘红罗宾’这个代号的？”  
杰森突然愣住了。他手里还攥着那张照片。

“你是谁？”  
“提……红罗宾。”

“这是提姆·德雷克，德雷克财团的继承人，这次你的任务就是……”

“小翅膀？”迪克敲了敲门，“你还好吗？”  
“好得很迪基鸟！”杰森回过神来，冲门口大声喊，“你一个人在那儿唠叨我都懒得理你了。”  
“换好衣服以后你差不多可以去见他了。”迪克说，“8点钟在宾馆23楼，2301房间，那是他的临时办公室。就你们俩，见个面而已，别太紧张。”  
“我才不紧张呢！”杰森嗤笑道，对着镜子系好领带。  
提姆·德雷克。  
“提……红罗宾。”  
他盯着照片上那个面容仍然稍显稚嫩的男孩，闭着眼在床上坐了一会儿，将照片轻轻地压在枕头下面。

2301房间外。  
穿着西装的杰森轻轻敲了三下门。  
“请进。”他能听出来那孩子依然带着明显的少年音。  
他推门进去，办公桌前的男孩儿站起身，也朝他走过来。  
如杰森所想，他并不高，还带着些稚气。  
杰森微微倾身，向他伸出手，嗓音低沉：“您好，德雷克先生，我是您的私人贴身护卫，杰森·托德，”  
“天啊小翅膀你在干什么！”耳机里传来夜翼急促的声音，“用化名啊化名！你怎么能把你的真名就这么告诉一个……”  
杰森断开联络，注意力回到对面的少年身上。  
少年露出一个微笑，也友好地握住了他的手：“晚上好，托德先生，相信我们会相处得很愉快的。”  
杰森与那双漂亮的蓝眼睛对视，他犹豫了半秒，终于开口问道：“恕我冒昧，提——德雷克先生，我们以前……在哪里见过吗？”  
“你可以叫我提姆，没关系的。”少年笑起来很温和，甚至带着些孩子气，他歪着脑袋似乎很认真地想了一会儿，摇摇头。“我想刚才就是我们第一次见面，托德先生。嗯……”他抿了抿嘴唇，目光里带着些许的期待仰起头，“我可以叫你杰森吗？如果你允许的话。”  
“当然。”杰森笑起来，抑制住想把对方一把揽进怀里的冲动。  
他想起一个吻。  
“你能在这里陪我看看夜景吗？”提姆转过头去，杰森顺着他的目光看到落地窗外繁华的灯火。  
“乐意效劳。”他走上前去，把手轻轻地搭在少年的肩膀上，碰到男孩儿柔软的头发。熟悉的触感袭来，他意识到这和自己少年时在“红罗宾”背上感受到的几乎一模一样。  
“你看这里——”提姆指着一栋建筑说，“这里以前是一家化工厂，后来给改造成了游乐园……还有那边原先是……”他看着男孩儿兴致勃勃地给他讲着这些地方，手不自觉地轻轻缠绕起他的长发。  
“啊，还有那边——那个还远一点的，原先是一间很大仓库。”提姆说，“那里曾经发生过一起爆炸案，据说是人为的，不过似乎没有人死去，只是仓库给炸得惨不忍睹。”  
杰森楞了一下，他咽了口唾沫，心里一沉。  
“杰森……？你还好吗？”提姆见杰森半天没有说话，轻轻地伸出手拍拍他的背。  
“不——是的。”杰森垂下眼睛，“还好……没有人死去。”  
他想起一个人。  
他救过他。  
从那之后，他们再也不曾相遇。

你是谁？  
提——红罗宾。  
我认识迪克，也认识你。  
还有……我爱你，杰森。

这是提姆·德雷克，德雷克财团的继承人。  
你的任务就是保护这个男孩儿，作为他的私人贴身护卫陪他一阵子。  
报酬很丰厚哦小翅膀，很少能有这么好的外快给你赚了耶，快谢谢大哥我！完事儿了记得请我吃汉堡啊！

话说啊小翅膀，你当初是怎么想到给自己取“红罗宾”这个代号的？  
难道是因为喜欢的人最爱红色？  
拜托——告诉我啦，有喜欢的人可以找我这个感情专家呀，免费咨询，包你一追一个准啊！

托德先生。嗯……我可以叫你杰森吗？如果你允许的话。  
他想起来一个动作。  
那是与“红罗宾”同样的动作。  
“还有……我爱你，杰森。”  
他上一次抿嘴唇的时候这么说。

那里原先是一间很大仓库，曾经发生过一起爆炸案，据说是人为的，不过似乎没有人死去。  
还好……没有人死去。

杰森一下子意识到了什么。

他也许失去了一个人。  
在这个世界，他们相遇，他将他救出之后迅速离去。  
在这个世界，他们相遇，却不会再有更深的交集。  
在这个世界，他们相遇，然后这一次，等期限一过，会换他离开，只留一个与他一起的曾经。

在每一个世界，他们总会有人继承一些东西。

而他从来都不想失去他。  
杰森闭上眼睛，他最终没有俯下身去，在男孩儿的额头落下一个吻。  
如果那个时候“红罗宾”没有出现。  
他不禁这么想。  
如果那个时候他没有被救出来——

END

彩蛋：

“所以说……你，你救了杰森——？”迪克差点激动地打翻碗里的麦片。  
“你看到了——”杰森倒是一脸平静，他侧过脸看身边的提姆，“你看到当时的我了？感觉如何？”他的语气似乎带了点嘲讽。  
“杰森——”提姆突然抱住他，声音带着点哭腔。杰森低下头去，他能感觉到这小家伙在微微颤抖，或许他正咬着嘴唇告诫自己不要哭出来——反反复复地告诫自己。  
“好啦鸟宝宝，都是过去的事儿了。爷我现在不过得好好的吗！”杰森揉了揉男孩儿的脑袋，“我都没哭你哭个什么劲儿啊！”  
“我没哭，杰。”提姆从他身上抬起头，眼眶还是有点儿红。“我……我今天的资料还没查。”他迅速翻身下去，在原地定了半秒，似乎犹豫着什么，紧接着他凑过去吻了下杰森的嘴唇，转身跑回自己的房间。

数年后。  
提姆正在房间里搜索他需要的文件。突然他的邮箱弹出来，显示有一封新邮件。提姆本想直接关掉待会儿再看，但他瞟到邮件的那一瞬间就不由自主地点开了它。真见鬼，他很久没有靠这种可怕的直觉做事了。万一是病毒怎么办……提姆咬了咬牙，算了，既然都打开了……  
“等等……这……这是……这不可能？！”提姆失声叫了出来。  
那封邮件的收件人是提姆自己的邮箱，而寄件人也是同样的邮箱地址。  
也就是说，这封信来自于“他自己”。  
这是另一个世界的提姆·德雷克写给他的信。

亲爱的提姆：  
也许我应该说“亲爱的我”更合适？  
那么请让我向“自己”做个自我介绍。我现在掌管着德雷克财团，不过事实上我更愿意将自己当做一名侦探。是的，我猜你一定知道这件事情——你救了杰森——他现在是“红罗宾”了，也是我的私人贴身护卫。杰森在当我护卫的期间跟我讲了很多事情，我对这一切非常着迷，于是开始调查。  
我找了很多资料，最后推断出这一种可能。时间线错乱，你——另一个世界的我，也许你在那个世界里的代号就是“红罗宾”，穿越到了杰森被小丑绑架的时候，出手救了他，到蝙蝠侠找到杰森的时候你正好离开——也许那个时候正好时间缺口再一次打开。然后这个世界的走向就完全不一样了。  
杰森告诉我你吻了他，还说了一句“我爱你。”老实讲我现在有点吃醋了。拜托，我在干什么——我对自己说，我到底在吃谁的醋？但是杰森承认，他之所以代号叫“红罗宾”，原因全部都是因为你，因为他当时问你叫什么的时候，你差点说出自己的真名，但就在那一瞬间，你又改口成了自己的代号——“红罗宾”，而我现在能够肯定的是，你当时没有说出口的真名，就是我——“我们”的名字：“提姆·德雷克”。  
不管怎么说，在这里，他继承了你在那个世界的名号——“红罗宾”。我为他感到骄傲。也许我不该吃醋，毕竟不论在哪个世界里，我猜提姆·德雷克都会爱上一个叫杰森·托德的家伙。  
顺说一句，现在他依然是我的私人贴身护卫，只不过期限由“一阵子”变成了“一辈子”。  
希望这封信能顺利送达。  
谨以此献上我最诚挚的问候，向你，向我，也向杰森。  
提姆·德雷克 与 杰森·托德

提姆盯着电脑屏幕好一会儿，终于忍不住笑了。  
“怎么了鸟宝宝？”杰森突然推门进来。“我听见你刚才叫了一声？出什么事了？”  
“不，没什么。”提姆连忙关掉页面，转过身对杰森比了个一切OK的手势。  
“哇哦，我可不信。”杰森坏笑着靠近他，“你自己都没注意到吧，看你现在笑的多开心。——真是难得见你有这么情绪化的时候。有什么好消息吗？”  
“好消息……”提姆眯起眼睛，上下打量杰森，“不，没什么。只是……”他笑起来，踮起脚搂住杰森的脖子，“……我爱你，杰。”  
“好吧，你一定又在心里打什么小算盘了。”杰森耸肩，将提姆一把抱起来，低下头吻他。“看在你今天这么主动的份上我就懒得问了。顺说，我也爱你，鸟宝宝。”  
提姆把脑袋埋在杰森的颈窝里偷偷地笑了。  
谁说他是杰森的仿冒品？在某个世界里，杰森可是继承了他的名号。

在每一个世界，他们总会有人继承一些东西。  
无论是罗宾，还是红罗宾。  
他们从来不害怕失去对方，因为事实上，他们永远不会将对方失去。


End file.
